Dragon Ball Z: Potara Evolution
Dragon Ball Z: Potara Evolution is an upcoming game for Sony's PlayStation 3 system. It's spin-offs are Dragon Ball Z: Potara Evolution 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Potara Evolution 3 Release It is estimated to be released on the 20th July 2010. It was only released in America. Gameplay It has various game modes and characters. It's the same as the Raging Blast series: Including a couple of new playable characters. The sequel to this game is Dragon Ball Z: Potara Evolution 2. Playable Characters , that is the main character in the game, reaches the Super Saiyan 2 form.]] *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Hyper Mode) *Goku (Base, Kaio-ken, Super Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ascended Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Sayan 4, Majin Vegeta) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Kid Gohan (Base, Unlock Potential) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Tien *Chiaotzu *Raditz *Vegeta (Scouter) *Gohan (Great Saiyaman) *Videl *Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) *Frieza (Base, 2nd form, 3rd form, Final form, 100% Full Power) *Cell (Base, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Super Perfect) *Yamcha *Krillin (Base, Unlock Potential) *Piccolo (Base, Sync With Nail, Fuse With Kami) *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Dr. Gero *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) *Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Borgos *Dodoria *Bulma *General Tao *Dabura (Base, Demonic Will) *Tora *Shugesh *Turles *Bojack (Base, Full Power) *King Vegeta *Janemba *Majin Buu *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Oolong *General Blue *Spopovich *Yamu *Mr. Satan *Pui Pui *Appule *Captain Ginyu *Guldo *Burter *Jeice *Recoome *Yakon *Frieza Soldier *Uub (Base, Majuub) *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Master Roshi (Base, Max Power) *Launch (Base, Bad Form) *Kid Buu *Ox-King *Bido *Hatchyack *General Rilldo *Android 14 *Android 15 *Nappa *King Piccolo *Drum *Tambourine *Pikkon *Pigero *Paragus *King Cold (Base, Final Form) *Cooler (Base, Final Form, Metal Cooler) *Doore *Salza *Zangya *Spike the Devil Man *Nail *Cargo *Dende *Bora *Hirudegarn *Cui *Saibamen *Spice *Garlic Jr. (Base, Super Garlic Jr.) *Ginger *Dr. Kochin *Van Zant *Android 13 (Base, Super Android 13) *Super 17 *Cell Jr. *Staff Officer Black *Commander Red *Buyon *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Captain Yellow *Emperor Pilaf *Tarble *Nam *Chi-Chi *King Kai *Grandpa Gohan *Dr. Wheelo *Kibito It was rumoured that Gotenks would enter the game as a secret or maybe general character, but unfortunately, to stay focused on the Potara subject, an official announcement by NAMCO said it will not be added for this game. Also, Kid Trunks was said to be playable, but was cut because Gotenks is not in the game. Trivia *Dragon Ball Z: Potara Evolution is the 4th Dragon Ball video game to be released in a high definition console, between Burst Limit, Raging Blast and Raging Blast 2. * 's graphics are similar to Raging Blast 2's. *One major note: this has a few playable characters new to any Dragon Ball game. * is the first Dragon Ball game to have DBRB2 asspects. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Saiyans Category:Characters